Freunde 2: Unter Mugglen
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu Freunde 1: 21. Juni. Es sind Ferien. Sarah hat Merton eingeladen, um ihm die Mugglewelt zu zeigen.
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu _**Freunde 1: 21. Juni **_. Es sind Ferien und Sarah hat Merton zu sich eingeladen, um ihm die Mugglewelt zu zeigen.

>

* * *

>

Merton war schon seit 30 Minuten weggehfertig. Normalerweise stand er in den Ferien nicht so früh auf, aber heute wollte er seine Schulfreundin Sarah besuchen. Sein Vater wollte, bevor er zur Arbeit ging, mit ihm zu Sarahs Wohnung apparieren. Sarahs Eltern waren Muggle und lebten natürlich in einer reinen Mugglegegend. Deshalb war Merton aufgeregt. Auch diese Mugglekleidung kam ihm ungewohnt vor. Bisher hatte er nur wenig Kontakt mit Mugglen gehabt. In einer Mugglewohnung war er wie die meisten reinblütigen Zauberer natürlich noch nie gewesen.

Genau gesagt hatte Merton sich erst wenige Tage vor Ende seines 1. Hogwarts-Jahres mit Sarah angefreundet. Nach Anfang der Ferien hatte Little Brother, Mertons Eule, regelmäßig Briefe hin und her transportieren müssen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Sarah ihn dann eingeladen, mal einen Tag zu ihr zu kommen. Sie hatten dann abgemacht, daß sein Vater mit ihm direkt ins Wohnzimmer der Tailors apparieren sollte. Das galt unter Zauberern normalerweise zwar als äußerst unhöflich, war in diesem Fall aber die einzige Möglichkeit, damit die ganzen Muggle in der Nachbarschaft nichts davon merkten.

„Bist du so weit, Merton?"

„Schon lange, Dad."

„Dann komm her und halte dich an meiner Hand fest."

„Sei vorsichtig, damit dir mit diesen ganzen Mugglemaschinen nichts passiert.", fügte seine Mutter noch hinzu.

„Ich pass' schon auf, daß ich mich bei Sarah und ihrer Familie nicht blamiere.", war Mertons etwas genervte Antwort.

Weiter kam er nicht, da sein Vater einfach seine Hand nahm, sich von seiner Mutter mit einem: „Bis heute Abend." verabschiedete und ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihm disapparierte. Merton hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Vater das fremde Zimmer finden konnte, in dem er noch nie gewesen war, aber auf ähnliche Fragen hatten seine Eltern immer nur geantwortet, daß er das noch früh genug erführe, wenn er in ein paar Jahren Apparieren lernen würde.

Wenige Sekunden später sah Merton ein fremdes Wohnzimmer um sich. Auf dem Sofa saßen Sarah und 2 Erwachsene, wahrscheinlich ihre Eltern. Die beiden Erwachsenen wahren sichtlich erschrocken, aber auch Sarah hatte einen etwas verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck. Sarah überwand ihre Verwunderung aber schnell, begrüßte Merton und stellte ihre Eltern vor. Kurz darauf schüttelten sich die Tailors, die sich von ihrem Schreck erholt hatten, und Mr. Darkdragon die Hände.

„Weißt du, ich habe ja schon einiges vom Apparieren gehört und darüber gelesen, aber mit eigenen Augen habe ich es eben zum 1. Mal gesehen.", sagte Sarah zu Merton.

Bevor dieser antworten konnte, mischte sich Sarahs Mutter ein: „Als uns Sarah davon erzählt hat, konnten wir uns gar nicht vorstellen, daß das wirklich so passiert, wie sie uns angekündigt hat. Als du eben mit deinem Vater mit einem leichten Knall aus dem Nichts erschienen bist, war ich doch etwas erschrocken."

„In 5 Jahren können die beiden das auch.", antwortete Mertons Vater darauf nur, „Aber ich habe jetzt nicht viel Zeit, ich muss zur Arbeit. Heute Abend, wenn ich Merton wieder abhole, können wir uns ja etwas ausführlicher unterhalten. Ist es OK, wenn ich Merton so gegen 18:00 wieder abhole?"

Bevor ihre Eltern antworten konnten, fragte Sarah: „Ginge es nicht auch 20:00?"

„Ihr habt wohl viel vor?", entgegnete Mr. Darkdragon.

Auch Sarahs Eltern mussten lächeln.

„Seid doch froh, wenn ihr mich 2 Stunden länger los seit!", meinte Merton grinsend zu seinem Vater.

Die Erwachsenen sahen sich kurz an und nickten.

„Also gut, ich komme dann so kurz vor 20:00, um dich abzuholen. – Bis heute Abend."

Dann disapparierte Mertons Vater.

* * *

„Und was habt ihr beiden heute nun so vor?", erkundigte sich Sarahs Vater. 

„Zuerst zeige ich Merton alle technischen Sachen hier im Haus. Da dürften einige Geräte dabei sein, die für ihn richtig exotisch sind." Dabei grinste Sarah so breit, daß sich ihre Mundwinkel stark ihren Ohren näherten. „Danach können wir ja ein Bisschen raus gehen. Merton kennt bestimmt keinen Supermarket. Ihr habt doch gesehen, wie altmodisch die Läden in der Diagon Alley sind."

Währen dieses Gespräches hatte Merton schweigend daneben gestanden und sich im Wohnzimmer der Tailors umgesehen. Allein in diesem Raum waren schon viele merkwürdige Dinge zu sehen, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, wozu sie dienten. Bei der letzten Bemerkung sah er Sarah dann fragend an. Bevor er aber fragen konnte, was an den Läden, die er kannte, altmodisch sein sollte, begann Sarahs Vater wieder zu sprechen.

„Die Hauptsache ist, ihr macht keinen Unsinn. Ich muss jetzt nämlich auch los. Sonst komme ich noch zu spät. – Heute Nachmittag kannst du uns dann ja mal erzählen, wie ihr so lebt."

Dann ging er zur Tür hinaus.

Sarahs Mutter stand da und schaute Merton interessiert an. „Möchtest du etwas zum Frühstück?"

„Nein danke, ich habe daheim schon etwas gegessen."

„Mum, du kannst uns ruhig alleine lassen.", sagte Sarah. „Du hast doch bestimmt noch in der Küche zu tun."

Ihre Mutter sah sie darauf hin mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, der irgendwie wie eine Mischung aus echtem und gespielten Ärger aussah, an. „Soll das heißen, daß ich unerwünscht bin, junges Fräulein?"

„Du weißt doch genau, daß ich das nicht so meine. Aber ich kann Merton alleine unsere Welt erklären. Ich passe schon auf, daß nichts kaputt geht."

„Na gut, ich bin dann in der Küche."

* * *

Zuerst bekam Merton den Fernseher und die HiFi-Anlage erklärt. Diese Muggletechnik überraschte ihn doch sehr. So etwas wie einen Fernseher hatte er noch nie gesehen. Ein Radio hatten sie zwar auch, nur hatte dieses bei Weitem nicht so viele Sender zur Auswahl. Und dann diese komischen silbernen Scheiben, von denen man seine Lieblingslieder, so oft wie man wollte, anhören konnte – dumm waren die Muggle wirklich nicht. Nach einer Stunde konnte er zumindest den Fernseher mit diesem merkwürdigen Muggle-Zauberstab an, aus oder auf einen anderen Sender stellen. Wozu aber die vielen anderen Tasten auf diesem schmalen, lang gezogenem Kästchen gut waren, fragte er gar nicht erst. 

Dann gingen sie in Sarahs Zimmer. Dort hatte seine Freundin sogar einen eigenen Fernseher, nur etwas kleiner als der im Wohnzimmer. Auf einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster stand sogar noch etwas, was auch so ähnlich wie ein Fernseher aussah. Davor lag eine Art Brett mit vielen Tasten darauf.

Als Sarah seinem Blick folgte, sagte sie: „Das ist mein Computer. Warte, ich mache ihn mal an."

Kurz darauf war auch hier ein Bild zu sehen. Allerdings stand dieses still. Das Meiste, was Sarah ihm dann zeigte, verstand Merton nicht wirklich.

Den Abschluß machte die Führung in der Küche, wo Sarahs Mutter – gegen deren Protest – die Erklärung der diversen elektrischen Geräte übernahm. Langsam begriff Merton, daß Muggle auch ohne Magie nicht alles per Hand machen mussten.

„Sag mal, ich habe hier nirgends Kamine gesehen. Wie heizt ihr im Winter eigentlich?", fragte Merton dann noch.

„Dafür haben wir doch die Heizung. Im Keller steht ein großer Wasserkessel, der mit einer Gasflamme erhitzt wird. Das warme Wasser fließt dann durch Rohre in den Wänden in diese Dinger hier, die du bestimmt in allen Zimmern gesehen hast. Dadurch werden die Räume dann richtig schön warm. Die Heizung mit Kaminen ist eigentlich das Einzige, was mich in Hogwarts wirklich stört. Irgendwie sind die Räume dort im Winter nie wirklich gleichmäßig warm. Da ist eine Heizung mit Wasser viel schöner und sauberer.

Ach so – ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, daß wir hier nirgends Fackeln oder Kerzen haben? Abends machen wir einfach das elektrische Licht an. Du hast doch bestimmt gesehen, daß in allen Zimmern solche Lampen hier an der Decke hängen? Und neben den Türen sind überall diese Schalter hier. Damit kann man diese Lampen ganz einfach an und aus schalten. Probier' mal!"

Irgendwie hatten die Muggle für alles eine Lösung, die ganz ohne Magie funktionierte. Mertons Achtung vor den Mugglen stieg heute immer weiter.

„So, wollen wir dann mal einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, damit du auch mal ein paar Mugglestraßen und einen Muggleladen siehst?"

„OK, heute kann mich nichts mehr umhauen.", gab Merton grinsend zur Antwort.

„Nee, wartet mal. In 10 Minuten ist das Mittagessen fertig. Danach könnt ihr dann die Umgebung erkunden.", mischte sich Sarahs Mutter ein. Merton und Sarah ließen sich davon überzeugen, zumal es Merton auch Spaß machte, beim Zubereiten des Essens nach Muggleart zu zuschauen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach dem Mittagessen, das trotz der merkwürdigen Geräte – Sarahs Mutter hatte zum Kochen nicht mal eine Flamme gebraucht sondern eine elektrisch beheizte schwarze Platte benutzt – auch nicht anders geschmeckt hatte als magisch zubereitetes, verließ Merton zusammen mit Sarah das Haus der Tailors. In der Straße gab es viele kleine Häuser, von denen jedes mit einem kleinen Garten umgeben war. Bei den meisten Häusern gab es außer der Haustür noch ein breites Tor. Sarah hatte ihm erklärt, daß das die Garagen seien, in denen die Autos abgestellt wurden. Allerdings standen einige dieser Mugglewagen auch einfach am Straßenrand.

Als sie ein Stück gegangen waren, griff Sarah plötzlich an ihren Hals und zog eine Kette mit einem nicht ganz kleinen Anhänger heraus.

„Danke übrigens für deinen Tip mit dem Amulett. Ich habe mir dieses hier gleich am 2. Tag der Ferien in der Diagon Alley gekauft. Mum hatte erst wissen wollen, wieso ich unbedingt so schnell dort hin wollte. Sie hat sich dann aber doch schnell überreden lassen, mit mir hin zu fahren. Dann musste ich sie nur noch überzeugen, daß ich unbedingt dieses Amulett brauchte. Es soll eigentlich dagegen schützen, daß jemand meine Gedanken lesen kann.

Als ich zurück war, habe ich natürlich gleich einen kleinen Zauber ausprobiert, vorsichtshalber erstmal nur einen Funkenzauber. Wenn ich doch einen Brief gekriegt hätte, hätte ich behaupten können, das wäre unabsichtlich beim Putzen des Stabes passiert. Als dann nach 2 Tagen kein Brief gekommen war, habe ich einen etwas größeren Zauber versucht. Da wieder keine Verwarnung vom Ministerium kam, zaubere ich seitdem einfach locker drauf los."

„Du hast also ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde dich verarschen?"

Merton sah seiner Freundin an, daß ihr diese Frage nicht sehr angenehm war. Sie wurde etwas rot.

„Verstehst du, das war nicht böse gemeint. Nachdem ich dich in den letzten Tagen vor den Ferien besser kennen gelernt hatte, hatte ich dir eigentlich schon vertraut. Aber du hättest dich ja auch irren können."

Weil er nicht wollte, daß es eventuell noch zu einem Streit kam, wechselte Merton das Thema.

„In welcher Ecke Englands sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„Wir sind direkt an der Südküste des Königreichs. Das hier ist Brighton. Mit der Bahn oder dem Auto ist es von hier eine gute Stunde bis London."

Während des Gesprächs waren sie die Straße hinunter gelaufen. Die Gärten waren immer weniger geworden, und die größeren Häuser hier standen direkt aneinander. Sie hatten auch kaum noch Garagentore. Dafür standen die Autos hier dicht an dicht am Straßenrand. Sarah bog um die nächste Straßenecke. In der Straße, durch die sie jetzt gingen, waren erheblich mehr Menschen zu sehen. Auch befanden sich im Erdgeschoß der Häuser hier hin und wieder Läden. Während es bei einem Fleischer kaum anders aussah, als Merton es kannte, fand er das nächste Schaufenster hochinteressant. Der Laden gehörte einem Elektriker. Hier waren viele der Dinge ausgestellt, die Merton am Morgen im Haus der Tailors kennen gelernt hatte. Allerdings sah er in diesem Schaufenster noch viele andere Mugglegeräte. Bei manchen wusste nicht mal Sarah, wozu man sie verwendete.

* * *

Nachdem die beiden Freunde durch Aufenthalte an den verschiedenen Schaufenstern recht langsam vorangekommen waren, zeigte Sarah nach einiger Zeit auf die andere Straßenseite. „Das dort ist der Supermarket, zu dem wir wollen." 

Merton sah ein eigenartiges flaches Gebäude, daß nicht mal ein richtiges Dach hatte. Allerdings war es ziemlich groß. Davor war ein freier Platz, auf dem viele Autos abgestellt waren. Da Merton beim Betrachten stehen geblieben war, fasste ihn Sarah jetzt einfach am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her über die Straße. Nachdem sie auch den Platz mit den vielen Autos – Sarah nannte das Parkplatz – überquert hatten, standen sie vor dem Gebäude. Dieses hatte keine richtigen Schaufenster, sondern einfach große Fenster, durch die man in das Innere blicken konnte.

„Wir müssen einen Einkaufswagen nehmen.", sagte Sarah und holte von einem Abstellplatz neben der Eingangstür einen merkwürdigen Karren, der wie aus Draht aussah und auf 4 kleinen Rädern rollte. „Da rein legt man, was man kaufen will und fährt es zur Kasse, um es zu bezahlen.", erklärte sie, bevor Merton fragen konnte. Danach ging sie aber nicht sofort in den Laden sondern kletterte selbst in den Wagen. „Na los, schieb' mich mal. Das macht Spaß!"

Sie schoben sich etwa 10 Minuten gegenseitig auf dem Parkplatz hin und her, was wirklich viel Spaß machte. Sarah bezeichnete das als Einkaufswagen-Rallye. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie das noch einige Zeit gemacht, wenn ihnen nicht ein älteres Ehepaar empört erklärt hätte, wie unhygienisch es sei, sich mir Schuhen in den Einkaufswagen zu setzten, der dazu da ist, Lebensmittel aufzunehmen.

Das Ehepaar ging dann zwar weiter, die beiden hörten aber trotzdem mit ihrer Rallye auf und gingen in den Supermarket. Was Merton hier sah, unterschied sich wirklich grundlegend von allem, was er aus magischen Geschäften kannte. Fast der ganze Laden bestand aus langen Gängen, die an beiden Seiten von hohen Regalen begrenzt waren. Die Waren, die in diesen Regalen lagen, waren größtenteils in grell bunten Schachteln und Tüten verpackt. Bei näherer Betrachtung zeigte sich aber, daß in vielen Verpackungen ganz alltägliche Waren steckten. Allerdings gab es auch sehr viele Sachen, mit denen Merton nichts anfangen konnte. Auch wenn Sarah sich bemühte, ihm vieles zu erklären, war es natürlich unmöglich auch nur annähernd alles zu besprechen. Dafür hätten sie Wochen hier bleiben müssen. Einige Leute beobachteten sie mittlerweile auch misstrauisch. Vielleicht dachten sie, die beiden wollten klauen, weil sie sich immer wieder flüsternd vor den Regalen unterhielten, dann aber nichts nahmen.

Sarah hatte beim Weggehen von ihrer Mutter noch einen Zettel, auf dem einige Sachen standen, die sie mitbringen sollte, sowie etwas Geld in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Diese Wünsche ihrer Mutter legte Sarah während des Bummels durch die Gänge nach und nach in den Einkaufswagen. Zusätzlich nahm sie noch ein paar Süßigkeiten. Ihr fiel auf, daß Merton noch gar nichts in den Wagen gelegt hatte.

„Wieso kaufst du eigentlich nichts? Gefallen dir die ganzen Sachen nicht?"

„Doch schon, aber ich kann nur gucken.", antwortete Merton und fügte dann geflüstert hinzu: „Ich habe doch kein Mugglegeld."

„Du kannst ruhig etwas kaufen. Ich bezahle das, und du gibst es mir dann in magischer Währung zurück. Dann habe ich, wenn ich wieder in die Diagon Alley komme, etwas Geld einstecken, von dem Mum und Dad nichts wissen. Das könnte ganz praktisch sein."

Merton verstand natürlich, wie nützlich ein Bisschen Geld war, von dem die Eltern nichts wussten. Er kaufte hauptsächlich ein paar Naschereien, fragte aber vorsichtshalber immer wieder nach, ob das billig oder teuer sei, weil er bei den Mugglepreisen keinen richtigen Sinn dafür hatte. Als er nichts grundlegend Neues mehr entdecken konnte, gingen die beiden zum Bezahlen zur Kasse. Dort saß eine Verkäuferin in einer komischen Box. Vor ihr war ein langes Gummiband, auf das die Kunden ihren Einkauf legten, und das sich dann stückchenweise auf die Verkäuferin zu bewegte. Diese nahm einfach jeden Artikel in die Hand und drehte ihn vor einem kleinen Glasfenster hin und her, bis es einen kurzen Pieps gab. Wenn sie mit allen Waren eines Kunden fertig war, laß sie auf so etwas ähnlichen wie einem kleinen Fernseher den Preis ab, den sie sich vom Kunden geben ließ. Merton kam das viel merkwürdiger als der komplexeste Zauber vor. Er würde diese ganze Muggletechnik wohl nie richtig versehen.

Erst als er auf seine Uhr sah, bemerkte er, daß sie fast 3 Stunden im Supermarket zugebracht hatten. Die meiste Zeit davon hatten natürlich die vielen Erklärungen Sarahs gebraucht. Diese hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Einkauf in 2 Beutel aus einer dünnen Folie verpackt, von denen sie ihm einen in die Hand drückte. „Du kannst ruhig auch etwas tragen.", sagte sie nur. „Jetzt müssen wir aber heim. Mum wollte extra Kaffee für uns kochen."

So gingen sie den selben Weg zurück, den sie auch gekommen waren. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Merton: „Wieso muss ich eigentlich einen Beutel tragen? Du behauptest doch ständig, daß du viel mehr Kraft hättest als ich." Dabei zwinkerte er Sarah zu.

„Eben deshalb. Vielleicht wachsen dir endlich mal ein paar Muskeln. Du hast bei meinem Streit mit Ian doch gesehen, daß ich schon welche habe."

„Ich brauche aber nicht extra zu trainieren. Wir Jungen haben von Natur aus viel mehr Kraft als ihr Mädchen."

Sarah blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Merton um: „Willst du's wirklich auf eine Kraftprobe ankommen lassen?" Dabei stemmte sie ihren Beutel theatralisch hoch.

Merton ging um sie herum, als ob er ihre Kraft einschätzen wollte. Als er hinter ihr war, sprang er aber einfach im Huckepack auf ihren Rücken. „Jetzt will ich aber auch sehen, ob du wirklich Kraft hast."

„DAS GIBT BITTERE RACHE!", antwortete Sarah gespielt wütend darauf. Dabei griff sie mit ihrer freien Hand aber nach Mertons Bein und hielt ihm mit der anderen ihren Beutel hin. „Halt den gefälligst." Dann griff sie auch sein anderes Bein und ging mit Merton huckepack los. So trug sie ihn 6 Grundstücke weit. Dann ließ sie ihn los, und er rutschte von ihrem Rücken herunter. Merton musste allerdings zugeben, daß Sarah nicht wirklich erschöpft aussah.

„Komm, Beutel her! Jetzt bist du dran!"

Merton gab Sarah die beiden Beutel und drehte sich um, damit sie auf seinen Rücken springen konnte. Dann ging er mit ihr im Huckepack los. Allerdings merkte er schon nach 4 Grundstücken, daß sie ihm schwer wurde. Er musst die Zähne ziemlich zusammenbeißen, um sie auch 6 Grundstücke weit zu tragen. Dann ließ er sie absteigen.

„Wovon schwitzt du denn so? Ich bin doch auch nicht schwerer als du. Hast du etwa keine Kraft?"

Dabei sah ihm Sarah breit grinsend direkt ins Gesicht. Das Schlimme war, daß er nicht mal widersprechen konnte. Sarah hatte vor wenigen Minuten nicht annähernd so erschöpft ausgesehen, wie er sich jetzt fühlte.

„OK, 1:0 für dich. Aber bei nächster Gelegenheit gibt's Revanche."

* * *

Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie das Haus der Tailors, wo Sarahs Mutter sie schon mit Kaffee und Kuchen erwartete. Bei einem ausgedehnten Gespräch über die Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Welten, an dem sich nach seiner Rückkehr auch Sarahs Vater beteiligte, verging der Rest des Nachmittags schnell. Pünktlich um 20:00 kam Mertons Vater, um ihn abzuholen. Da die Tailors noch viele Fragen hatten, und auch Mr. Darkdragon Interesse an der Mugglewelt zeigte, zog sich die Unterhaltung noch bis kurz vor 22:00 hin. Dann wurde aber wirklich Abschied genommen. 

„Was hällst du denn davon, nächste Woche mal 'nen Tag zu mir zu kommen? In einen Zauberhaushalt hast du doch bestimmt noch nicht rein gerochen."

„Gerne. – Mum und Dad, ihr habt doch bestimmt nichts dagegen? – Aber wie komme ich zu dir?"

„Das Problem lässt sich doch lösen.", meinte Mertons Vater. „Ich komme frühs kurz vorbei und appariere mit die zu uns heim, und abends bringe ich dich wieder her." Er drehte sich Sarahs Eltern zu: „Das heißt natürlich, wenn sie einverstanden sind."

Sarahs Vater nickte nur, ihre Mutter sagte: „Aber natürlich. Die beiden Kinder scheinen sich ja sehr gut zu verstehen."

„Dann ist ja alles klar. Also sehen wir uns genau heute in 1 Woche.", freute sich Sarah.

„Na dann tschüß!

Kurz darauf apparierte Merton mit seinem Vater wieder nach hause. Der Tag war wirklich interessant gewesen. Merton nahm sich vor, so bald wie möglich noch viel mehr über die Mugglewelt zu erfahren.


End file.
